Not Alone
by CrimsonAngel22
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot between Lily and Shilo  OC . Warning:: Femmeslash :


"Come on; Albus won't mind if we borrow this," She assured me.

Lily Luna Potter grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my bed. Her palm was warm in mine and her skin was soft and silky. In her other hand she held her brother's Invisibility cloak. We quietly made our way out of the common room, careful of others.

"If we get caught, it's your entire fault," I teased lightly, leaning over her shoulder as we ran.

Lily glanced back at me with a look that clearly said, "We-won't-get-caught-and-you-know-it." I rolled my eyes. She always was confident in her abilities of sneaking around.

She threw the cloak around both of us as soon as we were out of the Fat Lady's sight. The nosy portrait was always sticking her nose into students' business. The cloak fit over us perfectly; Lily had always been built small.

"Let's go up to the Astronomy Tower," Her breath was warm on my cheek as she turned her head to whisper. All I could do was nod stupidly.

She scurried forward, her hand still latched onto my own. Everything about Lily was tiny. Her hands and feet were small, and she was short too. Her hair wasn't, however. Her fiery locks fell passed her chest, nearly touching her waist. How she managed to keep it tamed, I would never know.

Lily was quivering with happiness and excitement as we half ran, half walked. She kept whispering to me excitedly. My heart warmed instantly; Lily brought out the best in me. Always has, always will.

"What exactly is in the Astronomy Tower?" I murmured in her ear.

"It's almost sunrise," Her wonderful husky voice answered me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "I want to watch it. Together."

My breath hitched slightly and smiled. Lily was always a romantic, ever since the beginning. She came up with every sort of romantic situation in the book. I could never do that.

We reached the long, winding stairway to the tower. We didn't run into any trouble along the way; thanks to Albus's invisibility cloak. The material of the cloak didn't even rustle as we ran up the stairs. Lily's red hair bounced with every step. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through it- but I figured I should wait.

The Astronomy Tower is a beautiful place to be- a great view of Hogwarts from a reasonable sized balcony, a small section of stone that resembled seats, and a peaceful atmosphere. I was awed for a moment, gazing around at the tower as the sun just began to rise in the distance. Lily knew how to pick the best places.

My awed moment was interrupted- but I was complaining. Lily threw off the cloak as soon as we stopped. She flung her slim arms around my neck, pulling me very close. Her lips met mine instantly and I was a bit surprised by her gusto. Eagerly, I returned the kiss, snaking my arms around her waist. This was the moment that I was longing for.

Her voice was a bit breathless as she pulled away, "Happy one year anniversary, Genevieve."

I couldn't help it: I blushed. Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead blushing, but somehow, Lily always managed to make me do it.

"I love you, Lily Potter," I leaned my forehead against hers, unable to keep a smile off my face.

She giggled, but not that annoying, high-pitch giggle that most girls have. Hers was cute. She pulled me over to the balcony, where we stood hand in hand.

The sun was rising higher in the sky, casting a beautiful golden glow on the world below it. Lily's light skin was illuminated and she looked like she had a halo around her head. She caught me staring and blushed.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful," I said simply. I'm not a poet; I prefer being straightforward.

"Then you haven't gotten a good look at yourself lately," Her hand reached up and brushed against my cheek. I relished her touch and sighed contently.

"Honestly," She persisted, "You're the best girlfriend I could ever have."

I rewarded her with another kiss. I could hardly resist her right now, she was driving me crazy. I was drunk with the sweet and earthy smell of her skin, and the tender caresses that she tortured me with as we kissed. I threaded my fingers through her hair, twining the auburn locks lightly. Lily always laughed at my obsession with her hair, but that was okay. It was just so…touchable.

"I don't care what anyone says," She whispered quietly, her lips meeting my neck, "I love you, and I always will."

"I'm relieved to hear that," I sighed the words amusedly, placing my hands on her hips.

We stayed like that, intertwined and sharing kisses, until the sun had fully risen. After that, we slipped back down to the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure we were glowing with happiness and pleasure, but no one commented. Everyone had learned by now not to make any remark against our love. Lily took care of those who did. I followed my lioness up to the dorm to get ready for another day.


End file.
